Ready
by mrs.coltondixon
Summary: Set about three months after the Battle of Hogwarts. Specifically the day before the return to Hogwarts. It is a story how Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all deal to cope with certain things. Full of humor, romance, drama and later on, a lemon, so please only read if you think you can handle it. Don't really want to reveal too much, so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT Harry Potter, all the credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling.

_A/N My first full length story! I'm really excited for this to be published, so please enjoy and review! Give me your honest opinion!_

_**WARNING**__ This story later on has some smuttiness. It is NOT recommended for anyone over the age of 16. It's a lemon for a reason._

Ready

Chapter One : Secrets, Tears, and Doubts

Three months. That's how long Harry and Ginny had been going out. Three wonderful months. Voldemort was gone, Hogwarts had been rebuilt and was ready for a new year, and Harry was depressed. Tomorrow Ginny would be leaving on the train to go back to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year of school. That was the one downside of being a year apart; stupid things like _education_ and _a future_ got in the way. _She has a future with me,_ Harry thought. _What more does she need? I have plenty of money, and once I'm an Auror, everything will be all set._ _Of course, I'll have to pass Auror training first, and I'll also have to tell Gin that I'm signing up for Auror training…_

Harry's thoughts drifted. He thought of his beautiful girlfriend who was just downstairs, probably trading the latest gossip with Hermione. Ever since the war had ended, Harry and Hermione had come to live with the Weasleys. Harry had absolutely no desire to return to Privet Drive with his aunt and uncle, and Hermione's parents had remained in Australia once Hermione had lifted the charm she had placed upon them. Harry had his own room now, since George had now moved permanently into the flat above his joke shop on Diagon Alley. Hermione had her own room as well, due to the fact that Percy was now in his own flat, with his girlfriend, Audrey. _Fiancé_, Harry corrected himself. He still couldn't believe it. Percy Weasley, Mr. Bighead Boy himself, was engaged to be married.

A sudden knock on the door brought Harry back to the real world. "Come in." he called. A beautiful head of red hair poked itself into the room. "Hey, loner." She teased. "Whatcha doing up here by yourself?"

"Thinking." was the reply.

"Thinking about what?" asked Ginny, as she crossed the room to sit on his lap.

"Lots of things. I'm thinking about how you have to go back to school tomorrow," at this Ginny made a face, "how sad it is that George can't bear to come in this room, how I'll be starting Auror training soon, how weirdly bizarre it is for Percy to be engaged-"

"Wait a minute!" Ginny spluttered. "You're starting what?!"

"Auror training." Harry guiltily ducked his head. Ginny blankly stared at him for a few minutes, the fury building in her mind. Harry could plainly see it on her flushed red face. He cringed, waiting for the Ginny's wrath to fall on him. When nothing happened, he hesitantly opened his eyes, to see tears falling down Ginny's face. Harry sprang forward, and wrapped his arms around his crying girlfriend. He was surprised by this reaction, usually Ginny never cried, in fact, the last time he saw her cry was they day she lost her brother Fred. Harry pulled Ginny closer in the confines of his arms, and stroked her hair, trying to get her to stop; this form of Ginny was very unnerving to him. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked, hoping to receive an answer. Ginny took a breath, started to say something, and then relapsed back to her tears. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and burrowed her face in his chest.

Harry was completely shocked. This wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting. Harry knew she would be upset, maybe even angry, but he would never have imagined her bursting into tears like this. Harry was silent for a few minutes while Ginny sobbed. He began to stroke her hair when Ginny suddenly froze, shot out of his arms, and pushed herself off the bed. Ginny had her little fists balled at her side, her eyebrows furrowing, and her chocolate brown eyes burning with anger. Harry sighed and leaned back. Here was the reaction he was expecting from Ginny. Ginny burst out, "How long have you been keeping this from me? Why didn't you tell me right away How long will you be gone? Are there any other secrets you're hiding?" Ginny finished with her chest heaving after spouting all that in one breath.

Harry sighed, closed his eyes, and answered her questions. "Kingsley asked me to join his Auror Trainees at Fred's funeral. He told me I didn't need to take my N.E. , considering the fact I killed Voldemort. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't exactly know how you would take it. As for how long I'll be gone," he stopped suddenly, looking up at Ginny with remorseful eyes. "What?" she asked. "How long will you be gone?" Tears were coming back to her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't like the answer.

"I'm leaving tomorrow at noon, and won't be back for a year." Ginny let the words sink in and as they did, the tears began to fall. "No, baby, please don't cry." begged Harry as he tugged on her hand. Harry pulled Ginny into his arms, and wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other adorned her shoulders. He gently squeezed Ginny's small frame, and let her cry, the salt of tears staining his shirt.

After a few more minutes, Harry felt Ginny become still. Ginny sniffed a few times, and turned her head, settling it on his left shoulder. Harry and Ginny sat that way for a while, before Ginny shoved herself off of him. Harry opened his mouth to plead with her to let him hold her, but she began to speak. "No!" she said fiercely. "We are not going to spend our last day together simply holding each other and crying! We are going to make today so special, that it will hold until we see each other again!" With that being said, she roughly hauled Harry up from his bed, and rapidly stormed down the stairs.

The two teenagers stumbled into the kitchen to find a crying Hermione with Ron comforting her, an arm around her shoulder. Ginny saw Hermione's face; it wore the same expression she had on not ten minutes ago. Harry dropped into a chair beside Hermione. "Just told her?" asked Harry. Ron silently nodded his head. Harry looked up at Ginny, asking her for help with his eyes. Ginny's fierceness faded, and she sat on Harry's lap, so she could stroke Hermione's hair. "Hermione?" whispered Ginny. Hermione reluctantly looked at Ginny and answered, "Yes?"

"At least you'll still have me with you at Hogwarts." Those words said all that Ginny and Hermione were feeling. Hermione smiled at Ginny through watery eyes. "Of course, I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't even think of how you would be feeling right now. Ugh, I must look a mess." she said, wiping the tears off her face as Ron softly kissed her cheek. The four of them sat quietly at the kitchen table for a minute when Harry broke the silence.

"That's it; we're not just sitting around like this." The other three looked up at him. "What are you talking about, Harry?" frowned Hermione. "I mean, we are going to spend our last day together doing something that we will remember, something that will last us until we are together again." Ginny grinned to hear her words coming from his mouth. Ron stood up as well. "I agree with Harry."  
He responded. "And I think I know what we should start with."

Ron then ran outside, the others following him, Harry could guess where he was off to. Ron had gone to the broom shed, and emerging, he brought four broomsticks. "Quidditch, anyone?" Harry grinned as he took a broom, and raced to the woods. Ginny followed his lead, but Hermione hung back. "Ron," she hissed, "you know I royally suck at Quidditch!"

"Don't worry, 'Mione." He said, using her favorite nickname. "We'll make sure you're on Harry's team!" He grinned as he ducked the blow that Hermione bestowed upon him. Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand into the woods, past the trees, and to the field where the small Quidditch pitch was set up. When they burst through the trees, the sight of Harry and Ginny lip locked with each other greeted them. Harry's hands were under Ginny's shirt, working their way up her sides. Ginny had one arm wrapped around Harry's neck, while the other lay on the waistband of Harry's pants. That hand was delving inside when Ron finally broke through his shock.

"Oy!" He yelled angrily. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Ron was absolutely purple in the face. Harry and Ginny had broken apart, but still in their embrace. Harry blushed pink, and horridly removed his hands from his girlfriend's bare waist. Ginny flushed the darkest red Harry had ever seen, ripped her right hand from around Harry's neck, but kept her left in his pants. "What, Ronald?" she screeched. "Have you never seen two people kissing before?" Ron was absolutely furious. "Sitting on the couch and kissing is one thing, but snogging with your hands down each other's pants is another! You're lucky I don't go tell Mum!" Ginny scrunched her eyebrows together in anger. "Well excuse me if I wanted to spend my last day with Harry the way I wanted to! I love him, and if I want to kiss the man I love that I won't get to see for a whole year, I will!" With tears bursting from her eyes, she took her hand away from Harry's pants, turned, and ran deep into the woods.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry just stood there for a moment, stunned at what she just said. "Did-did she just say she _loves_ me?" choked out Harry. "I think she did." Hermione answered softly. Ron just blankly stared at the spot where Ginny had been standing. Harry cautiously came to stand next to Ron. "Ron?" he said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron whipped around, and seeing who it was, he pulled out his wand, and aimed it at Harry's face. "Ron!" Hermione shrieked. "What are you doing?!"

"Is that why you had your hands on her like that?" he asked.

"What?"

"Did you have your hands on her like that because you love her? She's not some girl in your endless string that you're going to ditch?"

"No!" Harry spluttered. "How could you even possibly think that?"

"So are you saying you love her?" Harry hesitated, and Ron advanced closer. Harry burst out, "Yes! I do! I love her!"

"Good." Ron huffed as he lowered his wand. Harry then darted into the woods after Ginny. Ron's shoulders sagged. Hermione came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. Ron sighed as he covered her hands with his. "Why did you do that?" asked Hermione.

"Ginny deserves to have someone who loves her as much she loves him. I just wanted to make sure Harry loves her."

"You seriously couldn't see it? Ron, Harry has been in love with Ginny since the summer before our sixth year! Infatuated! Head over heels! Completely and utterly in love with her!"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Ron bellowed. I guess I'm oblivious, aren't I?" Hermione giggled. "Just a little bit." She said coyly, kissing his cheek. Ron grinned and turned around so he could hold Hermione in his arms. He leaned forward and kissed her. His hands moved up to her face so he could cup her cheeks. When they broke apart, Hermione laid her head on Ron's chest and sighed.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with them getting back together? You were a little out the first time they were a couple." Ron ran a hand through his long red hair. "I guess I'll just have to get used to it. Merlin knows they'll be all over each other; even more so now. They'll be snogging everywhere, playing footsie under the table, shamelessly flirting all the time." He looked at Hermione, who was amused at his words and summed it all up in one sentence.

"I don't think I'm ready for this."

_A/N So there's Chapter One! Tell me what you think! The next chapter will be where it starts to get smutty, so please don't read unless you think you're mature enough. This story is far from being over, so hang tight! I probably won't update for another three or four days, because I won't have access to a computer due to the fact that we're getting new floors in our house, so wait patiently! Review please! I don't care if it's positive or negative; critique is always good to have. _


	2. Lots of SnogginglikeA lOT

_Here is Chapter Two of __**Ready**__! I was really excited to see that I have some people following the story! I take it as a huge compliment! No one really wants to read this, so I'm just going to get started. _

_When we last left our favorite couples, Harry had run into the woods to comfort Ginny after Ron threatened her boyfriend's life. Ron had confessed to Hermione that he wasn't sure if he could get used to his best friend and sister getting back together._

_WARNING: Here is where we get into our lovely lemon! Please be your own judge!_

**Chapter Two: Lots of snogging…like… A LOT!**

Harry raced through the woods, snapping twigs under his feet, smacking away tree branches, and yelling Ginny's name. He could hear soft sobbing, but wasn't sure where it was coming from. He whipped around in a circle, trying to find Ginny, wanting to throw his arms around her, wipe away her tears, and tell her that he loved with all his heart. Still in a stupor of anger towards Ron and the overwhelming need to find Ginny, Harry blindly stumbled into a tree. He felt his face scrape against a pine tree, and wasn't sure if the fluid gently cascading down his face was tree sap, or his own blood. Wiping it away, he pushed himself forward and found himself in a clearing. There sat Ginny, leaned up against a gray boulder, her hands firmly pressed into her face. Harry stepped towards her. When he stepped on a twig, Ginny's head whipped up, but when she saw that it was Harry she leapt up and threw herself into his arms. Harry silently pulled her to his shoulder, where she continued to cry.

"I just wish they would leave me alone!" she sobbed. "I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"I understand." Harry said softly. "I'd be pretty upset too if I was kept from the one I love."

"If he would only just-"Ginny stopped. "What did you just say?" she asked, bewildered.

""What do you mean?" asked Harry, grinning.

"You just said you love me! Didn't you?"

"I did." Ginny just stared at him, then threw her arms around his neck, and soundly kissed him on the lips. They held each other for what seemed like several hours. They broke apart to rest their foreheads together. "I love you." Harry whispered. His words melted Ginny's words, and she began to cry again. Harry cradled her head against his shoulder again, but she pulled away saying, "There's no more room for my tears on that shirt mister!" Harry laughed, and his laughter was so contagious, Ginny couldn't help but join in. The two lovers held each other close. Together they watched the sun setting in in the West. The orange light burst through the trees, and its golden rays danced on Ginny's auburn hair, highlighting the crimson and honey streaks. When Ginny looked up at Harry with eyelashes dripping with color, he drew a sharp intake of breath. She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm simply looking at the most beautiful thing in the world." His words made Ginny tear up again, and she pressed her lips onto his. She laced her fingers through his hair to pull him closer. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. His hands started to creep under her shirt and up her sides. Ginny shifted her weight so she could jump up and wrap her legs around Harry's waist. She rolled her hips forward, and Harry gripped her tighter. Ginny slowly ran her tongue across Harry's lower lip, and Harry responded by opening his mouth, capturing her lower lip in his mouth. He gently bit it and pulled it down. A low moan rumbled from the back of Ginny's throat. She knotted her tongue with Harry's and they began to enter into a sort of frenzied dance, battling for dominance as they kissed.

They gently broke their kiss when oxygen became necessary. They leaned their foreheads on one another. Ginny lifted her head and gently kissed Harry's lips. "I love you." she murmured against his mouth. "I love you too." Harry whispered. Ginny climbed down from her perch atop Harry's hips, and they silently walked back to the Burrow.

"There you are dears!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. She wiped her wand on her apron, and bustled over to them. "I thought I would have to send out a search party for you soon! Dinner is ready, come sit down."

Dinner was quiet and melancholy. Everyone knew it was the last one they would have as a family until Christmas. I t was also the last one Ginny would have with Harry for a whole year. Harry wasn't hungry at all; he simply pushed his Shepard's pie around his plate. After pudding was cleared away he simply stood up, didn't bother to push in his chair, and walked upstairs to his room. He numbly removed his clothes and decided to sleep in only his boxers. No one had bothered to follow Harry because they all knew he wanted to be alone. But that was the thing; Harry didn't want to be alone. Harry wanted Ginny to be with him in bed, snogging him senseless until the pain of their departure tomorrow was gone.

Harry sat awake in bed for two hours, simply staring at the ceiling, replaying Ginny's words over and over in his mind. _I love you. I love you. I love you. _The echoing of those words was disrupted by the creaking of his door and the light shone in a thin streak across the floor. He squinted into the light and was surprised when he saw a shadow hovering in the entrance to his room.

"Harry? Are you awake?" It was Ginny. "Yeah, I'm awake. What's wrong, love?"

Ginny silently walked to the edge of his bed, sank down next to him, and answered, "Nothing is wrong. I'm simply looking at the most beautiful think in the world." Harry grinned as she leaned in to kiss him. Lips still attached, Harry threw back the covers and let Ginny crawl in. Ginny looped her arms around Harry's neck and pushed herself onto his chest. Harry fell backwards onto his bed and Ginny giggled when they bounced a few times on the mattress. Ginny then threw one leg over Harry so she was straddling his hips. She noticed the shocked look on Harry's face, dove back down to his lips, and continued the exploration of his mouth. Ginny placed her hands on either side of Harry's head, shifted herself so she hovered over him, and deepened her kiss. Harry responded wonderfully, grabbing her hips, pulling her closer, when his fingers froze.

Ginny's nightgown was incredibly short. It just barely fell past her bum. Ginny felt his fingers stop, and grinned to herself; her evil plan was working. "Something wrong, Harry dear?" she inquired.

"Um," he gulped, "not that I mind, but was there a special reason you came to visit me tonight?"

Ginny sat up, perching on his stomach. "Yes, Harry." She whispered seductively. With that said, she reached down to grasp the edge of her nightgown, and pulled over her head. She flung it to the floor, and what Harry saw through the dim moonlight made his eyes pop out of his head. Ginny was wearing a black bra that didn't do a very good job of holding her down. Her breasts were pushed high, spilling out of the lace and silk. Harry's fingers itched to touch them, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. He felt a strange sensation in his pants, and looked down. Little Harry was getting excited as well and was poking Ginny in her bum. Harry then noticed Ginny wasn't wearing normal underwear; she was wearing a matching thong that exposed her tight, round behind that she rotated on Harry's pelvis, arousing little Harry even more.

"The reason?" he gasped, about to lose control of his body.

"Oh, right, the reason I'm here." She grinned, pleased Harry was reacting exactly how she wanted him to. She slowly brought herself down to him, keeping eye contact, and said, "You're seeing me off on the train tomorrow, and then I won't see you again until I'm done with my final year of Hogwarts. A simple kiss will not be able to hold me for a year."

"What are you saying, exactly?" asked Harry, pretty sure he knew what she was saying.

Ginny searched for love in his eyes, and finding it she answered him. "What I'm saying is, I'm ready, Harry. I'm ready to make love."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_A/N Bwahahaha! I left you a cliffie! Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I'll definitely be able to update at least once a week. But I promise it won't be long before the next chapter will be up. It's gonna be a good one, so stay with me! Please review, I'm getting some good stuff!_


	3. A Girl Becomes A Woman

_I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I lost my original flash drive, so I've been trying to rewrite this chapter from memory! So, I'm completely making up for it by making this chapter a really good one! SPOILER ALERT! It's a lemon! So please use your own digression._

**Chapter Three: A Girl becomes a Woman**

Harry couldn't believe his ears, or his eyes. Ginny was hovering above him in a bra and a pair of knickers, telling him she wanted to have sex. He cautiously reached up to cup her face. Ginny closed her eyes, and leaned into Harry's hand. She seductively hummed, and Harry just about lost it right there. Ginny took the first plunge, and leaned down to kiss Harry's lips. She looped her arms around his neck and flattened herself against him. Harry was only wearing a pair of boxers, so the sensation of the lace pressing against his chest was thrilling. Harry cupped her breasts through the fabric, gently squeezing and stroking. Ginny broke away from the kiss to reach behind her and undo the hook. She sat there, bare chested in front of her love. Harry just lay there, simply staring, until Ginny began to roll her hips, back and forth, back and forth.

"Touch me, Harry." Ginny whispered. "I know you want to." Harry then seemed to come out of his shock, and flipped Ginny over, immediately kissing her. Ginny moaned in pleasure as he hungrily dove to her chest. Ginny closed her eyes in ecstasy as Harry gently sucked and licked. His tongue flicked over her nipple, and Ginny began to writhe. Harry's hands roamed all over her body, while his mouth continued his administrations. "Harry," she begged. "Please. I want this"

Harry looked in her eyes, seeing the want and passion behind them. He deeply kissed her as he ran his hands down to her hips. He slid her thong down her thighs and tossed them off to the side. Ginny used her feet to remove Harry's boxers and grinned as Little Harry sprung to life, proudly standing at attention.

"Harry, I-I want-"

"You want that inside, don't you?" Ginny couldn't say anything so she fervently nodded. Harry crawled down her body, kissing his way down until he reached her womanhood. Harry kissed her auburn curls, which were now glistening with moisture. Harry used his fingers to part her folds. Harry's eyes widened. His tongue dipped down into her, and she screamed loudly. Harry dragged his tongue back up her body and began to suckle on her breasts again. His hand remained at her entrance and would occasionally slip inside. Her legs clamped around him, hanging on for dear life. Her moans and shrieks of pleasure almost drove him over the edge. He was enjoying himself immensely, but he wanted to be inside Ginny when it happened.

"Harry?" Ginny weakly spoke up. "I want you to be inside me when I come. Please. Right now?"

Harry simply nodded, and placed himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes, hesitating.

"It's going to hurt." He warned her, not wanting to cause her any pain. "I know," she said, looking into his eyes, "but I love you, and I know that the worst pain I the world will be worth any love you have to give to me."

"I love you." He whispered, and then pushed in, pausing at her barrier. "No, Harry." Ginny gasped. "Don't be gentle." She hooked her legs around his waist to pull him further in. Harry plunged in, causing Ginny to scream even louder than before. Harry started to move out, but Ginny stopped him.

"Wait," she breathed. "Just stay there for a minute." Harry rested his head on her chest, and could hear her heart wildly beating. "Your heart," He murmured. "It's beating faster than a hummingbird's."

Ginny's mind was racing. She could feel Harry inside of her, and a thrill ran up her spine. The pain she felt was ripping through her. It soon died down to a dull ache. She experimentally shifted, causing Harry to hiss. Ginny shifted back to her original position, which caused Harry to moan.

"Alright," she whispered. "I can do this." Harry bit his lip, braced himself on either side of Ginny, and began to move in and out. He was going slowly at first, but Ginny was soon prodding him on, urging him to go faster and faster. Her moans turned to shouts, and her shouts turned to screams, and soon the pleasure became so intense, that her jaw was hanging open, her eyes bugging out, no sound coming from her mouth. Ginny dug her heels into Harry's back, wanting more. Sweat was running down Harry's forehead, past his shoulders down his chest, and landed where the two passionate lovers were connected.

Harry could feel that he was coming close to the edge, but he urged his body to keep going. He summoned all his energy, and gave one more powerful thrust. Ginny clenched her inner muscles around him, feeling a wall of pure, concentrated bliss slam into her. Her back arched, her eyes rolled back into her sockets, and she let out one last seductive screech. The sound brought Harry to his end, as his seed shot into her body. Harry felt Ginny go limp on the bed. His own arms waivered for a moment, then gave out under him. Harry collapsed on to of Ginny, completely spent.

Ginny could feel his weight on her. He was heavy, but it was a comfortable feeling. Harry started to slide out of her, but she held him in place. "No," she rasped, "leave it." Harry nodded, too tired to argue, or say anything at all. He fell back on top of her, slightly shifting so she wouldn't bear all of his weight. "I love you." Harry whispered to his beloved.

"I love you more." Ginny whispered into throat. She kissed the base if his neck, nibbled his ear, and then fell into a deep sleep, with her one true love in her arms. If this was what the rest of her life looked life, she was ready for it.

_A/N: So? Do you like it? Leave me a comment! And let me know if you're over the whole ending each chapter with the word ready in each sentence. Thanx!_


	4. A Test of True Love

**A Test of True Love**

Sunlight streamed through the window, waking Ginny. She squinted into the harsh light, confused by her whereabouts. Ginny felt the warm body on top of her, and also inside her body. She shivered deliciously, remembering what events had taken place the night before. Harry had made her scream so loud…Oh shit. Ginny lurched up in bed, waking up Harry in the process.

"What?! What, is it?!" Harry was freaking out, looking everywhere for his wand. "We didn't set any silencing charms last night!" Harry stared at her incredulously, and then burst out laughing. "Harry!" cried Ginny, "This is serious! The whole house probably heard us! What if Ron comes bursting through the door?" Harry continued to laugh, flopping back onto the bed. He finally sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Ginny," Harry began, "I have an automatic locking and silencing charm on this room. When that door closes, no one can get in, and no sound can get out." Ginny furrowed her brow.

"Then how was I able to get in last night?"

"I may have adjusted the charm that only you could get in." Harry blushed.

Ginny snuggled back into Harry's arms, burying her nose into his chest, and inhaling his musky scent. "Mmmm, I love the way you smell." Harry grinned as he rubbed the inside of Ginny's thigh, where residue from last night lay. He remembered how she had smelled last night after he had …oh shit. He froze. Ginny felt Harry's body tense up, and looked up. "What's wrong?"

"We didn't use any protection last night." Harry said slowly. "What happens if you get pregnant?" Harry started to hyperventilate. "Your mum is going to be so pissed! No, forget your mum, your brothers are going to kill me!" he shouted. Ginny began to giggle. "Don't worry about it, love. I took care of it last night."

"When?" Harry questioned. Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. "I may have taken a contraceptive potion in my room before I came to see you."

"Awful sure of yourself, weren't you?" Harry teased. Ginny smirked. "Please," she scoffed. "As if you would have said no to me!" She then leaned in to kiss him, throwing a leg over his hips. She rubbed her warm sex on his stomach. Harry groaned as he began to harden. Ginny was enjoying being the manipulator in this scenario. She rubbed harder, secreting some juices. Harry's eyes were rolling back into his head. His erection was completely up, waiting for Ginny to impale herself on his cock. Harry raised his arms to lift her up onto him, but she evaded his grasp, and hopped off the bed. "Gin? What are you doing?" moaned Harry. "I think I'll go down to breakfast." Ginny slyly grinned. "I'm absolutely starving."

"What about, you know?" Harry motioned to his ready and waiting manhood. Ginny could see the sweat dripping down his red and straining face. "Hmmmm, nope!" She snatched Harry's robe, put it on, and fled downstairs. Harry remained on his bed, not believing what had just happened. He spent the next few minutes trying to wank himself, not really succeeding. Harry growled under his breath. He would definitely have to get back at her later.

Ginny ran down the stairs, giggling like a five year old. She plopped in a seat at the table, ignoring the stares of curiosity. Ginny was now shoving her hand in her mouth, choking on her laughter. Hermione, Ron, and George were all sitting down, staring at Ginny's strange behavior.

"Um, Ginny, is there something you would like to share something with the class?" George said sarcastically. "Let's just say I played an early morning prank on Harry." She said slyly. Everyone at the table looked suspiciously at each other. Harry soon came tromping down the stairs. He had a death glare on his face that made Ginny burst into another round of vicious giggles. Harry slammed his rear into a seat next to Ginny. Without looking anyone in the eye, he busily began unfolding his napkin, placing it on his lap, and promptly poured juice into his cup. Molly came swishing through the door, carrying a huge platter of pancakes.

While all this was happening, Hermione was throwing glances around the table. Something was going on, and she was going to find out. The first thing she noticed was that Ginny was wearing Harry's bathrobe. Hermione knew it was Harry's, because she had given it him for his birthday last year. Secondly, Harry had been so eager for breakfast, but he wasn't piling on the food like everyone else was. There was one more thing; Ginny was eating with her left hand. Ginny was usually right handed, but here she was with her fork in her left hand. Her right seemed to be delving under the table, possibly straying towards Harry. Harry was squirming in his chair, and Ginny had a sly look on her face. Then, it suddenly hit her. She remembered that Ron's face held the same look that Harry's did right now. Harry and Ginny had sex last night!

Ginny had been busily fingering Harry under the table. She was enjoying watching Harry squirm. She then felt someone nudge her foot under the table. She glanced across the table at Hermione, who greeted her with a raised eyebrow an inquisitorial twist of her mouth. _Oh bloody sodding hell. How did she figure it out already?!_ Ginny was freaking out. To say she was blushing would be an understatement; she was redder than the fried tomato on her plate. Harry noticed the subtle change, and placed a hand on her thigh. Ginny jumped in her seat.

"Gin, what's wrong?" asked Harry, alarmed. Ginny cleared her throat. "Um, well, I…"

"Ginny!" Ron suddenly said loudly. "Why are you wearing Harry's robe?" Everyone's head whipped to look down the table. Ginny felt like she wanted to crawl under the table and die. Harry felt like he needed to answer for her. "I stole the bathroom from Ginny this morning, and she took revenge by stealing my bathrobe while I was in the shower. I had to run back to my room naked."

"Nicely done, Ginny!" George cried. "Did you manage to snap some pictures?"

"Uh," Ginny replied, glancing at Harry. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. You'll never know." George and Ron howled with laughter. Harry let out a huge breath of air, relieved that they didn't find out what had taken place last night.

"Well," George said, standing up. "It's time for me to head out. Good luck, Harry and Ron. Ginny and Hermione see you at Christmas, have a great term! Hugs and kisses all around!" With that being said, George stepped into the fireplace and disappeared into the emerald green flames.

At ten-thirty, the rest of the family apparated to King's Cross Station. Hermione and Ron immediately went to the train to find a compartment for the girls. Molly and Arthur bumped into some old friends and began to chat. Harry and Ginny walked off to the side where there was a little more privacy. Harry pulled Ginny into a kiss, wrapping her in his arms. Harry moved his lips with hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Ginny pushed forward, deepening the kiss, knotting her fingers in Harry's hair. Harry could soon taste salt, and knew that Ginny was crying.

"Gin," he soothed, "Everything is going to be alright. It's only for a year; it will be over before you know it."

"I know." She sobbed. "But I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you, too. We'll get through this. I will see you when you step off the train in June." He lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her quivering lips. Ginny sighed and laid her head on Harry's chest. They stayed that way until the train blew its last call whistle. Harry led a reluctant Ginny to board the train. Hermione was clutching Ron round the waist, sobbing into his chest. Hermione looked up when Harry and Ginny walked up to them. Hermione released Ron to pull Harry into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. The train blew its whistle again, and white smoke billowed from the smokestack. "C'mon, Hermione," Ginny gently said. "We need to get on the train." The two girls gave one last hug to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and stepped on the train. As the train pulled away, the Weasleys walked back towards the barrier. Harry stood on the platform, watching the love of his life slip away from him.

On the train, Ginny sat in her seat, already missing Harry. As the train began to move, she looked out the window and saw Harry, still standing on the platform. She furiously beat on the window, trying to get his attention. He was staring to his left, at the departing front half of the Hogwarts Express.

"Harry!" she screamed, waving her arms. _Please look up_, she thought.

Harry thought he heard someone calling his name. His head shot up to see Ginny pounding on the glass, mouthing his name. Harry lifted his arm, waving goodbye one last time before she slid away from view. "I love you." He whispered. He stood there for a long time after the crimson train had left. He fumbled in his pocket, bringing out a black velvet box. He flipped it open to reveal a slim band of gold with a square diamond nestled on top. _Ten months_, he said to himself. _Ten more months, and then she's mine forever._ Harry walked from King's Cross Station, now ready for the longest ten months of his life.

_A/N From here on out, the story will be in Ginny's POV. I'm really excited about writing this story. I hope you guys are too._


	5. Excitement, Disappointment

_Sorry it took so long for me to update, the holidays were hectic, but now that I'm back in school, I should be updating at least once or twice a week._

**Excitement, Disappointment, and More Disappointment**

Ginny sat in a chair in the Gryffindor common room. She was supposed to be revising her Charms notes, but she was daydreaming and doodling. She was sketching hearts with her and Harry's names inside them. It had been a little over a month since the two had said their goodbyes, and she was missing him like hell. Ginny had yet to receive a letter from Harry, despite the numerous letters she had already sent him. She had started writing him a letter every day, but didn't want to seem needy and clingy, so she now just sent a letter once a week. In her letters, she would tell him what she had done during the week, how difficult her classes were, and most importantly, how much she missed him.

Leaning back in her chair, Charms notes completely forgotten, she remembered the feeling of Harry inside of her, moving in and out, pleasuring her in more ways than one. Ginny closed her eyes, imaging Harry was right there next to her. She imagined Harry walking up beside her, kissing her neck, sucking in her pulse point. Ginny leaned her head back so Harry could dip his tongue in the hollow space of her collarbone. She looped her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him down to her lap, and guided his hand down to her waist. Ginny really wished Harry was here now; she really regretted not doing it with him one last time before she left.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear Hermione coming down the stairs.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice cut through Ginny's fantasy. "Are you down here?" Ginny jumped in her seat, embarrassed to be fornicating herself in a public place.

"Over here." She said, standing up from her chair, several sheets of parchment falling off her lap. "What's up?"

"Well," Hermione said grinning, "this letter came for you, but I'm not sure if you want it, you look like your busy." She turned to go, when Ginny squealed with excitement, pouncing on her best friend. "Of course I want it! Is it from Harry?!"

"It looks like his handwriting." Responded Hermione, as she handed it over. Ginny excitedly ripped open the envelope, bouncing down on the couch. Hermione rolled her eyes as she settled down next to her.

_Dear Ginny,_

_First of all, I'm so sorry I haven't written to you since I left, but I haven't had any down time. Right now, it's about three in the morning. Ron and I just got back from civilian protection training, and I'm supposed to be sleeping since I have to be up in five hours, but I decided it was more important to let you know that I'm thinking about you. So, guess what? I'm thinking about you! All the time. Actually, it gets me in trouble sometimes. A lot of times, thinking about you actually saves my life. Last week, we were reviewing boggarts, and no one was producing a Patronus strong enough. I thought of my favorite memory; you and me finally proving our love for each other. My superior said that it was the strongest Patronus he has ever seen, and he's seen Dumbledore's! _

_ I've really enjoyed reading the letters you've sent me. I haven't had time to read all of them, so I've got a pretty large stack of them next to my bed. Some of them are a little, um, how should I say this, naughty? I was reading the one where you reminisced in detail about our night together. I was reading it in the tent I share with all my training buddies, and I blushed. Like, I REALLY blushed! Everyone pretty much noticed, thanks to Ron, and my new nickname is Cherry. EW. It makes me sound like a stripper._

_Anyway, Auror Robards is really impressed with everything I know about the Dark Arts. Most of that comes from what Lupin taught me, more from what I've simply inherited from my dad, and of course, from you. You have taught so much, Ginny. You have taught me to be myself, to have confidence, and to always remember what's most important in life; to always to the right thing. I love you so much, Ginny, you have been whole life. I don't know how I had lived without you all those years. I was planning on doing this when I saw you again, but I can't stand waiting. Gin, when you step off the train in June, I was planning on asking you to marry me-_

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny screamed.

"What?! What's wrong?" Hermione jumped up from the couch, snatching the letter away from her. Her eyes bugged out when she read the pre-proposal, but then dropped back down on the couch when she read the rest. Ginny noticed the reaction, and immediately stopped shrieking into a pillow.

"What, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Ginny," Hermione said weakly, "you need to read the rest of this letter." Ginny snatched the letter back and continued to read.

_Gin, when you step off the train this June, I was planning on asking you to marry me, so I went to your father. I asked him if I could have your hand in marriage, and we had a bit of a chat. He was delighted by the fact that I loved you much that I wanted to spend forever with you, but he didn't say yes. He thinks we're too young to get married. I'm sorry baby, I tried, I really did, but he doesn't approve of us getting married until we've both gotten stable careers and have a steady lifestyle, plus be ready to be mature enough to bring a child into this world. _Ginny momentarily stopped breathing.

"Reading the part about having kids? Yeah, that was my reaction." Commented Hermione.

"Shhhhhh! Let me finish!"

_I kind of agree with him. Not that I'll want to have kids right away, but I definitely want to be able to support you, and not just because I'm The Boy Who Lived, or have huge vaults filled with gold. I love you, Ginny, and I want to do this right. I love you so much, and I can't wait to hear back from you. Only nine more months before we're together again._

_ With ALL my love,_

_ Harry_

Ginny sank backwards into the couch, her heart breaking. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had met her soul mate, and her parents were keeping him away from her! Tears started to softly trickle down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Hermione said softly. Ginny threw her arms around Hermione, and sobbed. Hermione held Ginny close to her, stroking her hair. "Look on the bright side." Hermione began. Ginny lifted her head, rubbing her face. Hermione looked down at Ginny, smiling.

"Harry wants to marry you." Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, I guess that's good news." A few moments of silence passed. Then Ginny beamed and leapt out of her friend's arms. "He wants to marry me! Can you believe it?! I have been dreaming of this moment my entire life!" She danced all the way up the stairs into the room that she shared with Hermione and three other girls. She bounced over to the picture of Harry she had on her nightstand and gave it a big kiss.

Hermione laughed. "So, besides the fact that you're 17, you don't have your parents' blessing, and you have you have no future career plan doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not." Ginny sighed, flopping down on her bed. "I have never been more ready for this than anything in my whole life."

_A/N Yay! New chapter! As always, please review!_


	6. Relapse of Love

_A/N Thanks for the feedback, don't worry, the story is going to get better and more detailed. I'm going to get more details on the classes, the Quidditch games, and I'm going to try to do Auror training. I don't know how good I'll be with that…But keep reviewing!_

**Ready Chapter Six**

Life continued on for Ginny and Hermione. They went to class, went to Quidditch practice, and studied together at the library. Harry was better at writing letters; he sent one about every two weeks, and Ginny was happy about that. Artemis usually dropped off a letter on Monday morning, and then would fly off to the owlery so Ginny could have time to write a reply, which Artemis would then leave with. Last week, she had so much to say about her new Quidditch team, that Artemis was impatiently pecking at her fingers so she could deliver the letter and hunt for her dinner.

Ginny was sitting in her Potions class, reading the last bit of Harry's most recent letter. He was talking about how he and some of the other trainees had pranked Ron in his sleep. They had gone completely Muggle on him with their pranks. First they had stolen all of his boxers and socks, they put peanut butter in his eyebrows, and even put shaving cream in his hand and tickled his nose. Ginny was puzzled about the shaving cream until she read about the reaction. When Harry tickled Ron's nose with the feather, he brought his hand up to scratch the itch, thus smearing the cream all over his face. Ginny laughed out loud, forgetting where she was. Students all over the dungeon looked up at her in confusion. Ginny immediately blushed and tried to hide behind her letter. Professor had looked up and frowned at the disturbance, but when he saw who it was laughing, his face lifted.

"Ms. Weasley! Would you like to share the amusement with the rest of us?" Slughorn asked.

"Um, not really sir. It's actually a personal letter." Ginny reddened even more.

"Personal?" Slughorn cocked an eyebrow. Ginny inwardly groaned; she now had a feeling that Slughorn knew it was from Harry. "It's from Harry." Ginny mumbled.

"Wonderful!" Slughorn clapped his hands together like an excited child getting their first racing broom. "Tell me what is so amusing! Does it have to with his Auror training?" Ginny and the rest of the class as well looked up in shock. "How exactly did you know about Harry's Auror training, sir?"

"Oh, please." Slughorn waved her off. "I always know exactly what goes on in the Ministry. Head Auror Robards and I are very good friends, and when he told me that Harry Potter was now in his care, I was very interested, very interested indeed!" Ginny was absolutely dumbfounded. Slughorn was looking at her expectantly, as if he was waiting for Ginny to read the letter! As if he was reading her mind he said, "Well? Read it out loud! Unless, you would like me to read it out loud?"

"No!" Ginny shouted. "I'll read it." She stood up and read only the part about the pranking, then sat down. Slughorn and the rest of the class laughed loudly to hear about the antics of grown men. Ginny was now burning, but not with anger. She was so embarrassed, but she was going to go along with it and not be a poor sport. From now on, she would read the letters in the privacy of either the library or her dorm.

Slughorn wiped the tears of his laughter away. "Alright classes," he began, "all jokes aside, let's start on our lesson for today. Everyone please turn to page 127, we will be trying to brew our own Amortentia!" There were excited whispers all around the room, along with the rustling of pages. Ginny smiled to herself, knowing something that no one else did. Last year, when Harry was on his Horcrux hunt, Ginny would steal ingredients from the student storeroom. She would then go into Myrtle's bathroom late at night, and practice brewing the potion. Ginny quietly gathered all the necessary ingredients and walked back to her station. Hermione was still looking over her list of things she needed. She watched as Ginny lit the flame under her cauldron and poured water from the Fontana de Trevi into it. Ginny then added a handful of rose petals, which had been carefully measured on her scale. Next came the essence of chocolate, the toombanga skin, and the root of a willow tree. Ginny then stirred the potion three times clockwise, then five times counterclockwise.

Looking away, Hermione began her own potion. After collecting all of her things, she started to follow the directions in her book. About a half an hour later, Hermione was satisfied with the outcome of her potion. It was the right color, there was a slight wisp rising from the cauldron, and when she closed her eyes, she could smell freshly mown grass, new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste. She smiled, and then looked over at Ginny. She cocked her eyebrow at what she saw. Ginny was still stirring her potion, now and then throwing sprigs of what looked like rosemary and sage. She also seemed to be muttering something under her breath. Hermione edged a little closer, and heard what sounded like a poem.

"_Goddess of the Earth and of Prophesy  
Each wish in your name must come to be  
So with this loving Moon Blessed Tea  
I Ginevra Weasley do ask this of Thee  
That, Harry Potter be drawn to me  
So mote it be"  
_

Where did that come from? And why did she throw in the rosemary and sage? Hermione was full of questions, but decided to hold her tongue, at least until they were alone. Slughorn came walking around like he usually did, peering into everyone's cauldrons. He looked approvingly at Hermione's, giving her full marks. But when he inspected Ginny's potion, his eyes pretty much fell out of his sockets.

"Miss Weasley! Never in all my years have I seen a potion with such a high magnitude as this! And the smell is truly intoxicating!" Slughorn closed his eyes and practically buried his nose in the cauldron. "Class, you all must come over and smell this! Come on, smell it!" The rest of the class shuffled over to smell the potion, Ginny blushing all the while. A soon as students inhaled the scent, a dreamy look passed over their faces. They all lazily walked out of class once Slughorn dismissed them, then Slughorn himself left, disappearing into the back office.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Ginny once they were alone again.

"Since when do you concoct a perfect potion? And what did you put in that I didn't? And what was that thing you were chanting?" Hermione crossed her arms, waiting for her questions to be answered. "Well," Ginny began, "This might not be the first time I've made this." Hermione's eyebrow was now so high; it had disappeared into her hairline. Ginny rolled her eyes, but continued. "When you guys were gone last year, I was lonely a lot. So, to deal with my loneliness, I would sneak into Myrtle's bathroom late at night, and brew the potion until it was perfect. Sometimes I would sneak into the library to look up the old ways Amortentia was brewed. I found some old spells that were used with it, and just chanted it while stirring. I also learned in my Muggle Studies book that rosemary and sage were used in love potions during Ancient Rome. I just decided to combine the two of them and see what I came up with."

Hermione was impressed, and she didn't try to hide it. "That's amazing, Ginny! Wow, I'm incredibly impressed! Why Myrtle's bathroom? Did she give you any trouble?"

"At first, yeah, she was a little upset that I was in there again. But she was intrigued, and once she smelled the first potion I made, she let me stay with no questions asked." Ginny shrugged. "I guess she loved the smell of it."

"That reminds me, what do you smell when you stick your nose in?" Ginny looked down at her hands. She looked up at Hermione with small tears in her eyes. "I smell Harry. I smell his body spray, how he would smell after a Quidditch game, I even smell the ink and parchment from the love notes he always wrote me." Hermione now had tears in her own eyes. "I missed him so much that I would brew this potion every night. I would spend hours and hours getting this stuff right; just to get a whiff of the man I love. How pathetic is that? And now he's gone again, and I miss him even more. At least I know he's thinking about me this time." She put her Amortentia into a vial for Slughorn, and then bottled another for herself. Ginny took off, her book bag slung over her shoulder. Hermione watched her go, and then was struck with an idea. She conjured one more vial, put the remainder inside and corked it, and began to write a letter. A few minutes later, she walked up to her and Ginny's dorm. She peered in. Ginny was lying in her bed, hugging an old Quidditch jersey of Harry's. Hermione noticed that Hedwig still sat on the windowsill, waiting for Ginny's letter. "Uh, Ginny?" Ginny lifted her head up. "Yeah?"

"You want me to send Artemis with your letter?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, thanks." Ginny pulled a letter out from under her pillow and handed it to Hermione. Hermione turned her back to Ginny so she wouldn't see what she was doing. Hermione tied two letters to Artemis; the one from Ginny, and the one she herself wrote. Artemis flapped her wings and sailed out the window. Hermione watched her leave. The two girls sat quietly for a while, missing their significant others. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to Ginny.

"Want to go down to dinner?" Ginny let out a deep breath. She unwound her arms from her beloved's jersey and nodded. She folded the jersey and placed it on her pillow. She leaned over and gave it a kiss before she stood up. "Yeah, I'm ready for dinner."


	7. OopsMy Bad

**Oops….My Bad**

Harry dragged himself into his tent, completely spent. He dropped onto his bunk and instantly fell asleep. He was awoken a short time later by Artemis scratching his face. He groaned.

"Artemis, you need to learn about timing. This is not a good time right now, girl." Artemis continued to claw at Harry until finally sat up and relieved Artemis of her burden. Artemis stared at him as if to say; _now that wasn't so hard, was it? _The first one was Ginny's weekly letter. I t was filled with romantic words of how much she loved him, as well as a story about how she had to read his latest letter out loud in Potions class. Harry smiled, and missed his love even more. He moved on the other letter. Strange, it was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know it's kind of weird for me to be writing you, but something has happened that you need to know about that Ginny probably won't tell you. Now don't freak out, she's not hurt or in trouble, but she is miserable. She barely eats, gets lost in thought during classes, and spends all her free time lying on her bed cuddling your old Quidditch jersey. Normally, I would find something like this incredibly sweet and romantic, but it's become to be a daily routine for her. I'm really worried about her, Harry. I know you guys write each other once a week, but it's not enough. Maybe if you sent her something more personal, like a picture or a memory. There's one more thing I need to tell you. In potions today, she brewed a perfect Amortentia. Apparently, last year she would spend day and night perfecting it just so she could believe you were near her. I sent you a vial full of her potion; I thought you would like it. It's super powerful, so be careful. _

_I really miss you guys, especially Ron. Please tell him that I love him, and I can't wait to see him again. And if you can, try to get him to write once in a while? I know he hates to write because his handwriting is awful, but I would really like to hear from him. Think about what I've said. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry stared at the letter long after he finished reading it. He had no idea Ginny was going through this. Of course he missed her like crazy, but it wasn't this extreme. He reached for the bottle of Amortentia, uncorked it, and gave a small whiff. He was immediately hit with the aroma of broomsticks, treacle tart, and Ginny's perfume, the latter being the most powerful. Harry sniffed it again. This time, all he smelled was Ginny. The lilies and roses completely overwhelmed him, and he sank back down onto his bunk. He closed his eyes, the smell bringing back memories of him and Ginny down by the lake, kissing in her bedroom, and swimming in the pond behind her house. After he got his head back, he pondered over the letter. It wasn't good that Ginny was alienating herself from everyone. After giving it a lot of thought, he picked up his wand, placed it to his temple, and drew out the memory of their first kiss. He poured the Amortentia into a drinking glass on his nightstand, and placed the memory inside the empty vial. He then rifled through his rucksack and pulled out a photo album. He paged through, looking for a picture to send her. He settled on the one from the summer before his fourth year. They were at the Quidditch World Cup, before the Death Eaters had shown up. They were standing next to each other; Ginny was wistfully looking up at a grinning Harry. It was interesting to think that even back then she was crazy about him, but here was the proof. Harry smiled, remembering that day. He stuffed the picture and vial into an envelope that would later contain a letter he would write.

At that moment, Ron came into the tent. "Hey, mate." Ron greeted him. He glanced over and saw Artemis. "Letter from Ginny?"

"Yep. I got one from Hermione, too." After receiving a strange look from Ron, he explained himself. "Ginny was feeling lonely, so Hermione asked me to send her something to remind her that I'm thinking about her."

"Oh. She didn't say anything about me?" Ron sounded disappointed.

"Actually, she did mention you."

"She did."

"Yeah, she said she wants you to actually write her. Seriously mate, she's sent you how many letters?"

"Ninety-seven." Ron said, holding up the bundle.

"And how many have you responded to?" Harry pressed.

"None." Ron said guiltily. "Actually, I started three times, but I didn't know what to say! She was writing these novels about her studies, the professors, even the new wing in the library! And you know how much she loves books!"

"Ron," Harry started, "your letters don't have to be as lengthy as Hermione is. She doesn't care about the quantity of your letters, she cares about the quality. She just wants to hear from you. She loves you, man. And no matter how shitty your handwriting is, you need to write her a letter! At least once every two weeks. Okay? Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Ron sighed. "So, what did Ginny's letter say?"

"Oh, nothing, just the normal stuff, the Quidditch team is doing excellent, she misses me, and other mushy love stuff." He noncommittally shrugged. Ron lifted an eyebrow. Normally, Harry would read Ginny's letters out loud, and also several times during the week. Harry was hiding something, and Ron guessed Ginny's letter was mushier than usual. Ron thought to himself. If he wanted to read this letter, he needed to be sneaky. "Anyway," Ron said casually, inching his way towards Harry's nightstand, "what exactly should I say to Hermione?"

"You should just tell her what you've been up to. Answer some of her questions. That's what I do with Ginny." Responded Harry, not aware of what Ron was doing. "Mind if I read one of yours as an example?" Ron asked, as he made it to the nightstand.

"What?" Harry glanced over at Ron. "No! Stop!" Ron had finally snatched up the letter and had started to read it. "Ron! Put down that letter! Put it down now!" Ron gleefully laughed as he began to read out loud. Harry chased him all around the tent and even chased him outside.

_My Dear Harry,_ Ron started.

_I miss you so much it hurts. I read every letter you send me like it's a priceless jewel. I miss you so much; I think it's starting to affect my mind. _

"No, really?" Ron commented sarcastically.

_Just last night, I had trouble falling asleep, so I pictured you lying next to me. I thought back to the night before you left. I felt your hot breath on my neck and your tongue as it massaged mine. I remembered your hands on my body, running up and down my sides. _

"What the hell?" Ron bellowed.

_I remember the way you caressed my body, squeezed my breasts, and kissed my neck. You teased me so much, it was driving me crazy. When you finally entered me, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I can't wait until we're together again so I can finish what I started._

There was more to the letter, but Ron didn't care about the rest. "What the hell, Harry?! What the bloody fucking hell?! You had sex with my sister?"

Ron was now the one chasing Harry around the tent. "Ron! Wait, please calm down! You weren't supposed to read that!"

"Well, I'm glad I did!" Ron screamed. "Now I know my best friend was screwing my baby sister behind my back!"

"Ron, we're in love! We couldn't hold it in anymore!"

"Apparently that's not the only thing you couldn't keep in! Why would you do this?"

"_She_ came to _me_! She showed up in my room in a freakishly amazing nightgown, practically threw herself on my, then told me she wanted to have sex! What was I supposed to do?"

"You should have taken her back to her room! Locked your door! Stayed away from my baby sister!" Ron's face was purple. Angry was an understatement for how he felt right now.

"Stayed away?" Now Harry was getting worked up. "Would you have stayed away from an absolutely gorgeous woman that told you she wanted to have sex with you? Especially if you unconditionally love this woman?"

Ron was silent for a while. Harry continued while he could. "What would you have done if Hermione came into your room asking to have sex? What would you do? Huh?"

"I probably would have given in." Ron admitted. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't really think. I was just so mad; I forgot the fact that you love her." He walked into the tent and sat down on his bunk. He looked up at Harry. "Can we just forget for a moment that she's my sister?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Was it as good as Seamus says it is?" Harry's face burst into a grin. "It was amazing." Harry admitted. "I honestly thought I was going to die. It felt so good. I didn't last for very long, but Seamus says that's really common for a guy's first time." Harry frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. "I don't remember if she actually came. I remember having an orgasm, it was all over the place, but I don't think she did."

"Gross! Harry that is not what I want to hear!"

"You said we could forget it was Ginny!"

"So you want me to think it's some other chick you're fucking?"

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" Harry defended himself. "I'm just asking that you forget that Ginny is your sister."

"Fine." Ron agreed. "What did it feel like? The orgasm?"

"Bloody fantastic. Imagine the most powerful Patronus you've ever created in your mind. It's building and building until you don't think you can get any happier, and then BOOM; it explodes out of your body and you're flying. You are sailing so high you can't even see the ground below. All the while, you have the most beautiful woman in the world holding onto you, telling you she loves you and she never wants to let you go." There was a heavy silence inside the tent. Harry had a morose look on his face. Talking about Ginny made him miss her even more. Ron, on the other hand, had goose bumps. The way Harry talked, Ron felt like he had just experienced sex himself.

Almost thirty minutes had gone by between the two men before anything happened. Ron heaved himself out of his seat, and towards the one desk the boys shared. "What are you doing?" Harry asked, completely confused. He hoped Ron wasn't planning to tell the rest of the Weasleys what he had done.

Ron turned to his best friend, grinning.

"After hearing that," Ron said cheekily, "I think I'm ready to finally write Hermione a letter."

_A/N Hmmm…. I wonder what he's saying in his letter? Bwhaha! Don't worry, I will update soon!_


	8. A Reminder of His Love

_A/N I know I said the rest would be in Ginny's POV but guess what, I lied. I thought I would be bad at writing Harry's training, but you guys liked my last chapter, so I guess we'll be seeing more if Harry and Ron! Yay!_

**Ready Chapter 8**

Ginny lay on her bed, dizzy with happiness. She had replayed the memory Harry sent her for about the hundredth time. She never got tired of seeing their first kiss. She also had compiled an album of all the pictures he had sent her. Harry hadn't sent her any more memories, but she was satisfied with the one she had. Harry had explained why he hadn't in his last letter.

_Gin,_

_I know I haven't sent you another memory, but they're extremely painful to pull out. Apparently, the closer to your heart the memories are, the more painful they are. I'd say you're pretty close to my heart, so you probably won't' be getting anymore for a while. _

The letter went on to talk about how much he loved her, and how much he missed her. Hermione was sick of hearing it, especially since Ron was now sending her a letter every two weeks, but Ginny never got tired of hearing Harry tell her he loved her. The letter also contained another picture. This one was one Ginny didn't know got taken. It was her and Harry down by the lake. Harry was leaned up against their favorite tree, and Ginny was sitting in between his legs. Harry had his arms around her, their fingers meshed together. Harry kissing her neck, and Ginny was laughing and squealing. She laid her head back onto his shoulder, closing her eyes in ecstasy. They looked so in love, Ginny couldn't help but smile. She watched the picture play before her eyes. Harry nuzzled her neck before lifting her chin to meet her lips with his. Real life Ginny's eyes began to water. She missed him so much.

"Ginny? Are you all packed?" Hermione once again broke her out of her reverie. She was doing that a lot lately. "Packed?" asked Ginny. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, packed. As in, packed to go home for the holiday? Christmas? Do you remember any of this?"

"Hermione, I'm not stupid, I know what Christmas is. I just got lost in this picture" She showed it to Hermione, and she smiled. "Colin took that one." She remembered.

"He did?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, look at the light leaks. Colin's specialty was letting the sun do its thing. See how the photo captures the highlights in your hair? And look at how the water is sparkling! It's like I'm actually there." She whispered in awe. The two girls both felt a pang of sadness for their lost friend, but shook it off and went downstairs for breakfast before getting on the train.

Christmas day came bright and cold. The sun was shining, with a fresh coat of snow on the ground. Ginny heavily flounced down the stairs into the brightly decorated kitchen. The kitchen smelled of warm bread, holly berries were strung over the windows, and a sprig of mistletoe hung in every doorway. Christmas cheer was everywhere, but Ginny wasn't feeling any of it. It didn't feel like Christmas without Harry.

"Ginny, dear! Good morning! And Happy Christmas!" Molly Weasley chirped.

"Happy Christmas, Mum." Ginny gloomily answered.

"Oh, cheer up! Everyone's in the living room, ready to start opening presents! Help me carry breakfast, will you?" Ginny took the platter of biscuits, eggs, and sausages into the living room. The family was gathered around the tree, well, what was left of them. George was sitting alone by the fireplace. He was staring hard at the flames, as if he wanted to dive in head first. Hermione was sitting in the loveseat, hugging her knees close to her chest. Mr. Weasley was sitting with Percy. They were animatedly talking to each other, probably something about the Ministry. Ginny set down the platter and announced breakfast. Heads raised, hands lashed out, and food disappeared. Ginny smiled. No matter how depressed they were, a Weasley never passed up a good meal.

Mrs. Weasley bustled in to see her usually cheerful family glum and preoccupied.

"Come now! It's Christmas! I know that we aren't all here, but we can still make this a good holiday. Now, I say we slip out of whatever…..funk you're all in, and open some presents."

"You're mother's right." Sighed Mr. Weasley. "We should be grateful for the fact that we have each other. Percy, go ahead and open that one."

The family slowly began to slip into their familiar Christmas celebration. Warm smiles were exchanged along with presents. The mood in the room suddenly lifted as Charlie Weasley walked through the door. "Charlie!" Shouts rang out all over the room. Charlie grinned as he came in, accepting his mother's hug. "I thought you were staying in Romania for Christmas!"

"Well, I was supposed to, but Head Auror Robards asked if he could borrow our four most dangerous dragons for his new trainees." Ginny and Hermione's heads shot up in curiosity. "Robards took the Hungarian Horntail, the Chinese Fireball, the Welsh Green, and the Australian Spitfire. That just left our Norwegian Ridgeback, Norberta at the reserve. All of our other dragons are tame enough that they can fly south for the winter, so here I am!"

"You said Auror Robards?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, Squirt, I said Auror Robards. And before you say anything, yes, I did see Harry. He asked me to give you this." Charlie handed Ginny a small brown paper wrapped package along with a letter. Charlie turned to Hermione next. "I didn't see Ron, but Harry had this, too." He handed Hermione a grocery bag. For the rest of the family, he produced either scarves or gloves made from the finest dragon hair. Hermione plopped down on the couch to open her present from Ron, while Ginny chose a more secluded place to open hers. There was a little nook behind the couch that was usually in plain view, but the tree obscured it from view. Ginny read the letter first. It was filled with usual I love you's, I miss you's, and even a little dirty stuff as well. Ginny blushed when she read a part where Harry wrote in detail what he wished he could truly give her for Christmas. She actually had to take a few breaths to calm herself down. Placing the letter aside, she ripped open the package. She gasped as a beautiful gold ring fell out of the wrappings. It looked like an engagement ring, but instead of a diamond, a gorgeous emerald sat in the middle of the band.

Ginny was at a loss for words. She knew Harry wanted to propose to her, but she also knew that her parents were completely against it, and there was nothing more Harry wanted than approval. She dug around the wrappings, and found what she was looking for. A small note fluttered out.

_To my wife-to-be,_

_I know I said we didn't have your parent's blessing, but they didn't say anything about a promise ring. That's what this is. I promise to always love you, to be there for you, and always be your knight in shining armor._

Ginny smiled at the Muggle reference.

_This ring was my mother's. From what I've heard from Sirius, Hagrid, and countless others, my parents were hopelessly in love. If it hadn't been for, well, you know, they probably would've been in love for the rest of their lives. I think this ring could be a symbol for us, because I know we will be in love forever as well. Please wear it. When I see you again, I'll know that you want us to be forever if you wear the ring. I'll see you soon, baby._

_ All my love,_

_ You Harry_

Ginny could not control the waterworks that cascaded down her cheeks. She slipped the ring on her right hand and happily sighed. She wiped her face clean, and joined her family. They were all crowding around Hermione, oohing and aahing over the present Ron got her. It looked like a snow globe, but it wasn't filled with water. It was empty, except for a beautiful flock of golden birds. Their wings magically fluttered, and small leaves also circulated inside the globe with the birds. Hermione suddenly reached over to grab her wand off the end table.

"What are you doing?" asked George. His words reflected the entire family's faces.

"I think I know." Ginny said. Hermione raised a grinning eyebrow at her, as she lifted her wand.

"_Oppugno_." She whispered. The birds began to sing, and after a while, they shrunk and formed little pictures inside the globe. Everyone aahed softly at the beautiful sight.

"What did you get, Ginny." Ginny snapped her head up to look at Charlie. He was grinning at her. She immediately was nervous. Charlie obviously knew what has been inside, but he was having fun by watching her squirm. It was no secret that Harry wanted to propose, or that he had been declined by Ginny's parents. She didn't really want to tell them, but she had a feeling it was going to come up sometime.

Without saying anything, Ginny lifter her hand, relieved she had put the ring on her right and not her left. Everyone gasped as the ring sparkled.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley gasped and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Do you know what this is?" Molly's lip trembled. Mr. Weasley stared at the ring.

"Wait a minute, you guys recognize this ring?" George asked. Arthur swallowed.

"This was Lily Potter's engagement ring. I have seen numerous times, including the time James showed it to Frank, Remus, and I. James said he got it to remind him of Lily's eyes. The question is, why do you have it?" he asked Ginny. Ginny swallowed and was suddenly struck by a genius idea.

"Emeralds are my favorite stone. Harry knew that, and so he sent me this. I know it's his mother's, he told me. It's not an engagement ring; it's just a Christmas present. You can all chill out."

Instead of walking away like she normally would have done, she sat down on the couch, staring at them all, daring them to challenge her words. Everyone seemed to have bought the story, because they went back to opening presents. Everyone that is, except Hermione. She knew Ginny better than anyone, even better than Harry. Hermione knew that was ring meant something. And she was going to find out. Ginny better be ready to do some explaining.

_A/N Ok, there's chapter 8. Do what you guys do best and give me your opinions!_


End file.
